Batman: The Ranma Wayne Story
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Au as you can guess. Ranma life is for ever changed when his Father and Mother are killed. Can Ranmaover com the darkness in his heart to save the people of his City? read and find out.


Darkness once again falls over the peaceful city of Nerima.

However not all is as it seems. Two peace officers, Genma Saotome and his long time partner and friend where on a stake out.

Genma is a slightly obsessed man in his early thirties, and while he was bolding do let his looks fool you, he is after all a martial artist and a marksmen. He meet Soun Tendo in the Gulf war back in the early nineties when he was about eighteen.

Soun Tendo was a thin man also in his early thirties. Unlike Genma he had a full set of hair and a thin moustache. Like Genma he was in the War back in the nineties. The two have been partners ever since.

The two have decided to join the NCPD shortly after the war ended and moved through the rakes fast. They weren't the prefect team in the force. Genma still laughed at the time he accidently set off a bomb that destroyed the old CSI building.

At the moment they sat in their car keeping out on an old building they were staking out.

"So little Kasumi, scolded Akane, because the little one blow up the kitchen again." Soun told the man.

"I envy you Tendo." Genma said as a dark shadow fell over his eyes. The truth was Genma hated Soun now. Seven years ago, Genma had started dating Kimiko Greyson, the only daughter of a famous group of flying trapeze artists.

Genma had thought she was in love with him, but when he had asked her out she told him that she was dating Soun. There was nothing that could be done and soon they married. Genma has a secretly hatred Soun after that.

"Genma look." Soun said as he sat up and pointed, not far from the car was a older man maybe in his in his early to late forties. The man is the one they have been waiting for. The man was Carmine "The Roman" Falcone.

This man was on ever wanted poster in Nerima City. However with the lack of evidence, no one has ever been able to bring him in, the witness seem to change there minds, or went missing. Soun and Genma was picked by Police chief commissioner James Gordon SR. To find the man and arrest him.

This was easier said then done. The man was good at what he did. However the two was good in stealth. When the two say that Carmine was now in the building the two left the car and made there way to the fire escape that was on the out side of the building.

Their guns where out, and read to bust Carmine and his men as soon as the deal was made.

"Soun, how about I take the front and you take the window?" Genma said as he took a step back.

"Good Idea, Call for back up as well, old friend."

Genma made his was to the front while Soun watched though the window. Waiting for anything. Then hit happen, one of Carmine's men brought in a cop that had been mission for a week, he was beaten pretty badly and was missing a few fingure.

Soun couldn't hear what was being said, so when it went from bad to worst and a gun was fired Soun went into action, he broke through the window shooting the first two men and moved to hide behind a couch.

"Drop your guns now!" Soun said.

"Or what?" someone asked. He was rewarded with a gun shot to the head.

"Or that!" Soun said. _Come on Saotome where are you? _Soun thought to himself. Gun shots was being traded with most of Falcone's men getting shot.

Soun had moved to other room. Then all of a sudden a gun was shot, and Soun had felt the most dreadful thing he had ever felt. He reached the spot where the unbelievable pain he pulled his hand back it was covered in red.

He looked up to see, the smoking barrel of his partner's gun.

"Why?" He asked in a week voice.

"Because she should have been mine." Genma said. He raised his gun again, took aim and fired.

Soon Soun Tendo, age thirty-one, knew nothing else.

Genma looked at Felcone with a smile.

"Just as I promised." Another Gun shot and Genma was also down on the ground.

"Yes, but I never promised anything to you." The crime boss said. He looked at his remaining men. "Leave a message." He said as he walked out.

Batman ½

By Kidan Yoshilda

Warning: This story will be dark, and all Characters in this story will be

OUT OF CHARACTER. Oh and there will be No curses in this story. The reason for this is that I do not see the cures working for Ranma at all within this story.

The main Characters are as followed.

The Waynes.

Ranma

Nodoka

Thomas.

The Tendo.

Soun

Kimiko

Kasumi

Nabiki

Akane.

That's all for this chapter/Prologue. I'm telling you right now, and again There will be no Curse, No Romance between Akane and Ranma and Everyone will be out of character. If you can live with this then please keep reading, if not then hit the back button.

There will be more of my author note at the end of the Prologue.

Oh one more thing. Bad Grammar alert.

Wayne Manor.

Several years later.

Nodoka Wayne, watched as her six year old son and seven year old Nabiki Tendo slept.

They had been watch a movie when the both of them had just fallen asleep. Nodoka smiled, her son was so manly even at that age.

"Should I take then to bed ma'am?" Alfred Pennyworth said. Alfred had just replaced his father as the Wayne's butler shortly after his own father died, Much like with Kimiko, Nodoka's best friend Alfred had watch Ranma grown.

That night several years ago, Nodoka was woken up from a phone call from her husband with bad news. Soun Tendo, a good friend of Thomas, had been shot and killed in the line of duty.

Nodoka knowing that her friend would need help in raising her children, offered Kimiko amd the kids a home.

Ranma was five when he meet the girls, all but Akane had gotten along with Ranma. Ranma being as playful as he was had figured away to get Nabiki, Kimiko middle daughter out of her shell. He pushed her into the Wayne Manor swimming pool.

Since then they have acted like brother and sister ever since. The front door opened and the two moved away from the two into the main room. This was where Dr. Thomas Wayne was as he handed his jacket and briefcase to Kimko.

Nodoka walked up to him and hugged him.

"You did get the tickets right dear?" Nodoka said.

"Hello to you too, my beloved." Thomas said. "Sadly no I did not." Nodoka smile had fallen. She and Thomas was looking forward to taking Ranma out to see the Opera that had come to town. Now it looks like they would have to see that Movie Ranma had been wanting to see.

With a sigh, Nodoka handed over a ten dollar bill to Kimko as payment for their bet.

"What was the movie Ranma wanted to see?" Thomas asked.

"I believed it's called 'Mask Of Zorro.' dear." Nodoka said.

"Sounds good. We'll catch a late show after we have inner." Thomas said. He then looked at Kimiko. "Would You, and the girls like to join us, Kimko?" He asked her. Kimko had thought about it for a few moments, then she shook her head. "No, this would be a good time for use to get some bonding time in."

"Very well, Alfred?"

"I can not sir, I have an appointment that I must kept the morning before." He said.

"Oh that's right your, going to visit family in England."

Two days later on Ranma eighth birthday, the Wayne family went out to celebrate Ranma's birth.

The small family was having fun, they first had a small birthday party, with the Tendos.

Kimko had given him a new bike, Kasumi had made the birthday cake and Nabiki had given him a Playstation 3 and a bundle of games.

Alfred even though he was not there had left him a card a and some money. Sometimes it was hard to get someone something who seems to have everything. As the Waynes made their to there seats on the subway that Wayne Enterprises help build Thomas was telling Ranma about

his friend Lucius Fox, who was a good friend of Thomas.

When the small family got off the rail train, they walked to the theater where the movie was playing. During the film Ranma was caught up in the story. About how one man took it upon himself to the people safe from an evil man.

He watched as the transformation of the main character, and how he was able to use his sword.

When the movie end Ranma was wanted to cheer the hero, and when he left there was a big smile on his face.

However that smile had disappeared as a man with messy blond hair, unshaven and holding a gun stood in front of the Waynes. Everything seemed to go so fast. His father accidentally dropped his wallet. Ranma wanted to stop his father as he moved to fight off the criminal but in the struggle, Ranma watch as the man shot his father with a gun. His mother Nodoka screamed and it seemed that the only way to shut her up was also to shot her. Ranma eyes widen as he fell to his knees.

"Ranma," Thomas said. Ranma looked into his father eyes, the older man had no fear in them. He gave his son a soft smile and in his final moments said. "Do not be afraid." With that Thomas Wayne passed away.

Ranma sat on his knees between his parents. He wanted to cry so badly, but he held back his tears. He wanted to scream, but he held it back. Then the once gentle Boy of saw nothing, not his parents, not the street, not the city and not the bat that was flying up high in the air.

End of the Prologue.

Author corner:

Hey all, You just got done reading the prologue to Batman ½ or just Batman as it reads in the Title. Okay so your probably thinking 'oh god other Ranma/Batman cross. Well no it's not a cross rather then a Fusion.

There will be no curses, no engagement or anything that would make Ranma, Ranma.

What just this mean then? Well I some of my fans know I write Aus or Alternate Universes Story.

You'll see The Cast of Ranma replacing some of the Villains get replaced by the cast of Ranma.

Some like Soun, Genma, and Nodoka are dead though and will not be returning. Speaking of Nodoka, I thought that it would be better that he was with Thomas Wayne rather then with Genma.

There may be romance in the story, and then there may not be. Only time will tell.

There is someone that I would like to thanks, with out his help this story would have Ukyo as Joker (It may still have her as the Joker.) But he has help in with some of the story and this story is mostly his by way of helping

So Thanks a lot of your Help JhyarelleDrakon, You kind of remind me of Bill Finger who had helped Bob Kane make Batman who he is.

Okay on to some notes.

Carmine Falcone Nickname in the comics at least is the Roman. This is because he has a house that was done like an Roman war that I used was the first Gulf War. I was ten or eleven years old when that war had broken out and I felt that it would be a good setting For Genma and Soun to meet.

"Kimiko" is the name I picked for Mrs. Tendo I don't know why.

Jim Gordon Sr, is the Real Jim Gordan from the Batman Comics, His Son, Jim Jr, will follow in his foot steps in later chapters.

I used ideas from both Comics and Movies. And the Seen that had Genma and Soun blown up a building was the opening from Lethal Weapon 3.

Okay So I think that's it. I hate to say it but I don't really have a computer anymore, so updates are going to be slow. HOWEVER, I will be writing the chapters the old fashion and then get them typed up as fast as I can.

So with that said. Thanks for reading, and I hoped that you liked this prologue, Chapter one may or may not be out anytime soon. But I'll get it out. So until then.

Kidan Out!


End file.
